


Little town, Big Hell

by joickvssterek



Series: Children of the Wild Ones [1]
Category: Gossip Girl, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heroes - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom, Naruto, Smallville, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Birthday, Blood, Family, Gen, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Sad, School, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joickvssterek/pseuds/joickvssterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel "Nate" Butterworth is one of the richest and most popular kids in town, but still feels that something is missing in his life, he doesn't know that he is about to discover, in the hard way, that you have to be careful what you wish for. Just hope that the family can deal properly with the new developments that are about to happen, and the secrets that are just beginning to surface not ruin their "perfect" life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End is the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly, an apology in advance to all the fans who will think I'm offending the original works. But as a fan at heart, I felt the need to unite all these stories to tell one.  
> Secondly, another apology for spelling errors and such, because unfortunately English is not my native language.  
> Thirdly, but not least important, I hope you enjoy reading this work as well as I did writing it.
> 
> PS, the links (♪) are to open in another tab.

**31/01/93**

 

[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKK45CldV-Y&feature=player_detailpage)The horror, you couldn´t tell what was more frightening, that a strong flow were drowning you in a river of blood, yes, blood, blood making you see everything in shades of dark red that just made you think about the hell itself. Or the fact that, even though every inch you sink seemed an eternity, a huge and indescribable pain doesn´t allow you to move rather than desperately try to prevent the blood enter to your lungs through your mouth, even if you have already tasted it...

 

[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=rfFFFhnSkb4)“Good morning everyone” greeted the girl flipping the jet black hair that wasn´t hold by his new headband, looking with his dark brown eyes who was already in the dining room.

“Good morning, Alexandra. Happy Birthday!” her aunt came to congratulate her with a hug that seemed false, even if it was real, but Alexa knewshe was being sincere, since her aunt had rised her voice in eximent. Which was not consistent with the neat and perfect manners of the Aunt. “Where is your brother?” she wonder even already knowing the answer, looking behind Alexa seeking the other birthday boy. Alexa and Nate are Fraternal Twins, non-identical, this day met 13 years.

“I think... he´s gone to school, Aunt Eva” said Alexa dubious looking the wavy black hair sticking out of the morning newspaper at the other end of the table.

“Again? Happy Birthday!” questioned his brother that came into the room behind her, taking off his glasses to give her a warm hug before she could answer.

“Yes, _Abel_ , he seems to enjoy being with friends early in our birthday” she said as they sat down to breakfast, very convinced of herself this time.

“It seems like he does it to avoid me,” she shuddered by a gentle but firm voice behind the newspaper “after all, he knows your birthdays are the only days that I take the time to have breakfast with you, all your birthdays.” his father put down the newspaper to find his blue eyes with the blond boy´s.

“He just couldn´t wait to be surrounded by acclaims and flattery” Abel said a little bitter.

“And who could blame him?” The girl said excitedly “I already want to see who gives me what and we´ll see who´s not coming to the party tonight.”, Each year, is held in this night with their famous Blue and Pink Party, where the boys wear blue and girls wear pink, and of course the birthday girl interpret a show which demonstrates her talent acquired through years of ballet, gymnastics and singing. Nate didn´t like doing _all_ this theater, but if it makes his sister happy, he would take the necessary trouble.

“Which I´m still in time to cancel, so tell your brother to behave today in school,” declared the father authoritatively.

“Don´t worry dad, I´ll make sure Nate behaves” Abel did a puff of disbelief to the answer of his sister. “In fact we better go to give him no time to have any ideas”

“Already? You haven´t even finished breakfast” declared Aunt Eva whit her whispering voice back to normal.

“I know, Aunt Eva, I´m sorry, but I can´t wait to see what surprises have my friends for me. Abel go!” she wasn´t satisfied with herself hurry but rushed to his brother to get out of that situation.

“Wait Alexa!” her father stopped her abruptly. “Don´t think that I´m not aware...” Alexa turned slowly toward him fearing what he would say. [♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFPnwkUsWB8&feature=player_detailpage)“that I miss give you a birthday hug.” She breathed a sigh of relief, and threw herself into the arms of her father. Even if she will never admit to her brothers or her own father, she loved been the princess of the house, and especially Daddy´s little princess.

“See you both later” said after she was released, and ran from the room to reach Abel.

“You shouldn´t insist much in cancel their party, Stephen” advise her aunt with a slight tone of reproach.

“I´m just messing with her, Aunt. I know how much she has been prepareing for tonight.”

“I mean, she could suspect something.”

“Which reminds me. Meghan isn´t coming, right?”

“Alphard´s work didn´t permit it, is the trouble with being married to a man with many responsibilities.” criticize vaguely as she folded a napkin on the table.

“That means we have to be more careful, make twice the effort.” Stephen began to speak in a tone a little anxious “Are you sure you´ll have everything ready for tonight, Aunt? Maybe you should start now, and even I should stay to...”

“ _Stephen!_ You´re being a bit paranoid, don´t you think?” she smiled nervously, the paternal and authoritative man was gone, now was one anxious and even some... fearful men and his aunt was concerned for this one.

“It´s just...” He hesitated to answer to the elegant woman who tried to appease him, “has been so much activity lately and I don´t want anyone get hurt, especially one of my children.”

“Don´t worry, son.” she said still worried, “I will take care of everything.” said Eva very determined, which made Stephen feel safer. “Now go to work, and mind your own problems that you have enough.”

“But…” replied Stephen as she head him to the door and gave him his portfolio and his coat in hand.

“No buts. Have a nice day!”

 

During the car ride to Spencer Academy, Alexa warned Abel not to say anything about the whereabouts of Nate or he would be mas at her. 

“I don´t even know where he is.”

“But you know he didn´t go early to the Academy!” Alexa said as she cast a look of warning to the driver, he already knew he shouldn´t repeat a word spoken by the boys. So he put his eyes on the road between the small mounds of snow.

                Abel didn´t feel very comfortable with lying to his father, especially if it was about not accuse Nate, but apparently wouldn´t have to. As they reached the entrance of the Spencer Academy, Nate was in the entrance. Alexa got out of the car anxious to reach his other brother.

“S´up little sister? Don´t be upset in our birthday.” said a brunette boy who seemed well exercised for his short 13, even under all the warming clothes, Nate gave a mischievous smile before his sister displeased.

“You know dad has been weird lately, and this time he could be serious about canceling the party at last minute.”

“That´s why I´m here sis´,” stated Nate still with his smile in face. Despites of being taller and stronger than her, he still knew it was better to keep his sister happy. [♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygtNdUuC84U)"So why don´t we hurry up and get inside so we can be surrounded by piles of gifts." Alexa just smiled at him and walked to the entrance, but not before flipping her hair first.

 

Before the first period the twins were already full handed for all the presents that their classmates, and even some older students, were giving them so they could be last-minute-invited to the party. Well Nate was full handed, since Alexa had her 4 main followers carring her presents, aftel all, how would she lose her style carrying anything. Nate, however, didn´t care about any glamour, since he was practically lied down and drooling over the presents in his desk consequences of getting up earlier than other days.[♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vgCLuMGNw0&feature=player_detailpage)It wasn´t until the end of the third period that Nate awoke completely, and not by the sound of the bell.

Outside the classroom, Nate had glanced Ethan Brown throw down his brother´s books, so he hurried to defend him. Not that Abel couldn´t defend himself, it´s just that the blond wasn´t as skilled as his brother, he even give up Swimming and Martial Arts, classes to which Nate spent extra hours practicing, and because of that has acquired an older appearance of their recent 13 years, which intimidated many of his peers, including Ethan who was taller and had more experience in fighting, and for that feeled that he could bother who ever he wants, specially a 4 eyes like Abel.

“Leave him alone, _Ethan_ **!** ” Nate ordered authoritatively. The bully put a defiant and arrogant look willing to confront him, but instead, he looked what was behind of the defender.

“Consider it a birthday present.” his shoulder collided with Nate as he passed him and headed to a blonde girl with a short hair style, who was ready to scold him.

“Abel, are you okay?” asked to his brother as he helped with the last book of the floor.

“You didn´t have to interfere!” the bullied boy replied annoyed. “Why do you always have to be the center of attention?” Abel looked him incredulously and shook his head, then entered to Merrill´s class along with the other boys.

                The brunette couldn´t believe the temperament of the guy, “You´re welcome!” shouted sarcastically. And turned to look at Ethan hug and kiss his girlfriend. Snorted upset and went to his next class.

“Ethan can be an animal sometimes.” Alexa just arrived.

“Tell me about it.” He answer while pulling his backpack strag in his shoulder.

“Still he is gorgeous.” Alexa teased.

“Ugh, shut up Alexa!” Nate stood with a face between offended and disgusted.

“Don´t worry, maybe I like him, but I could never be the girlfriend of a scholarship boy,” she said fixing the tatting of her sleeves carefree. “Even if he is good material to be one of Spencer´s Big Bad Four.”

“Don´t call us that! We are not like you and your clones.” he told the girl a bit dismissive. “We didn´t even like each other.”

“Anyway, it doesn´t matter,” she continued, ignoring his brother, “he is going to stay in the bottom because of that little girlfriend he has. If only someone could get rid of her.” This time she looked at Nate waiting for his reaction. It was no secret that the boy had a crush on Ashley Spears, Ethan´s girlfriend.

“Oh…” he said as discovering something that was very obvious. He smirked. “Sorry sis´, this time I´ll stay out of your little games.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked with a fake cluelessness.

“I will not steal anyone´s girlfriend so that you can serve as a comforter.” he replied, she seemed offended.

“I´m not second table plate, I´m already stealing the boyfriend to that scholarship girl, but I need you to distract her so that I can do it without haste.” Now she was the one smirking. “Or is it that you can´t do what I´m asking.”

“Please Alexa, resorting to my ego isn´t going to work,” Nate said as if he were bored, “we both know I can do whatever I want, it´s me.” declare arrogantly.

 

[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYdQKgfwCKM&feature=player_detailpage)At lunch Nate choose the swimming pool to _vent_ about how hard has been this morning, but not in a sport way. Maggie, one of Alexa´s lackeys, has a crush on him, and she was willing to give him a good birthday present, so he would relax with her help. They were making out in the stands,  Nate could barely feel her attributes because the flyers that the Queen Bee forces her minions to use, but he admitted he finds the tights with tatting kind of sexy, especially with her legs over his lap while caressing them. Maggie was playing hard about the fact of have a hand under her blue plaid skirt, but as Nate began to kiss her neck he was sure she would accept at any time.

“Having fun?”

“Oh my God!” Maggie jumped up at the voice, “I, I…  I didn´t take off my headband.” said fixing her uniform, as if that was the worst she could have done in this situation.

“I´ll deal with you later.” Alexa said shaking his head in sign that she could go.

“At least you could let us commit the crime before condemn us.” said Nate mockingly to annoy his sister.

“I thought we decided that we would behave.”

“No, you decided that for me.”

“Please Nate, this party is important to me.” Alexa was really upset. If there is something Alexa love more than being daddy´s little princess, is to be the Queen Bee of middle school, and any decent queen wouldn´t retract of the big party had already announced.

“How can you give so much importance to a mere party?” Nate was upset with her sister´s reaction. “I try, I really try to behave, so Dad don´t cancel your party!” completed raising his voice, he didn´t like his sister behaved like a capricious rich girl.

“Our.” Alexa corrected still upset.

“I don´t even want this party! Like there´s something to CELEBRATE!” [♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySvXYETgOws&feature=player_detailpage)Nate shouted, and his sister looked surprised that he mentioned this. “I just want to be...” His voice began to return to their normal tone, “I just want to be with Mom,” anger had disappeared with the screaming, now only left a bitter sadness, “today is her anniversary too.” this time said practically whispering.  He came down a few steps to separate from her sister so she couldn´t see his teary eyes.

“Her death anniversary,” Alexa reached him and grabbed his arm, she is now sad too, but she has been always strong on both. “I know.”

                Alexa knew his brother was really making an effort for her, the last 2 years Nate missed all classes by visiting the grave of his mother. Each year, on her birthday, they do a tribute on her memory; attend the family friends and even their Aunt Meghan and her husband travel from England. But everyone pretend to forget that the day Nate and Alexa were born is also the day their mother died, everyone but Nate, at least since he started having these weird dreams.

“Sorry being pushing.” Alexa crossed her arms as if it were a great effort to apologize.

“It´s all right, I know how easy it is to upset Dad,” Nate wiped a tear from his eye even before this came out. “I shouldn´t be pushing my luck, either.”

“Do you sleep well last night?” she asked concerned at the tired eyes of his brother that became more notorious with the tears almost come out of them. “Nightmares again?”

“You know the answer to that.” Nate was uncomfortable with the question of his sister; he even expressed when he sat on the first step. “Only one, the same each year.”

“The bloody one.” The girl said ruefully. “It´s weird that you have it only the night before our birthday”

“I know,” the boy was already resigned, “but at least thanks to that, I become aware about mom and I´m trying to be a little bit more mature than the guys of my age.” Alexa looked at him as if he had said the silliest thing in the world. “I said a little bit.”

“Right.” she was being blatantly sarcastic.

“But you know what I find weirder?” Nate intrigued her sister, “that _I_ am the one who dreams about drowning.” he said, mocking the fact that she didn´t swim.

“Oh my God, shut up!” Alexa tried to be offended, but instead she only let out a smile. She tried to hit him with the bag, but Nate got up and headed to the exit dodging it. Once he saw on her that he was safe from another attack, he extended his hand asking her to join him.

 

In the afternoon, Nate was heading for his Fencing class, the only extracurricular activity that he was taking along with Abel, and didn´t want to miss the opportunity to make him pay for his behavior before. He was in a hurry, running in the hall settling his equipment and didn´t realize that there was someone in front of him.

“Oh God!” he said in surprise when he hit the girl, “Sorry! Sorry,” began to lift the books he had thrown “I didn´t realize you were...” [♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=VfI8Ykmf7Ok)he paused when he saw it was Ashley, “there.”

“That´s how insignificant I am?” joked the blonde with a smile.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no,” Nate replied nervously, “I didn´t mean that, I mean, the apology was real, what I didn´t meant was...”

“I´m just kidding.” smiled again.

“Oh... right,” Nate smiled back embarrassed. “sorry.”

“It´s okay, you must have much in your head today.”

“What?” Nate said worried, he wasn´t comfortable with someone besides his sister knew all the drama that this day meant.

“You know, the party.”

“Oh, the party, yeah.” he was relieved, “You´re going?” said before thinking, and cursed himself for doing it, Alexa would rather stab her head with a fork that invite her.

“I... actually wasn´t invited,” she said casually, trying to minimize the awkwardness.

“Well, now I´m inviting you.” Nate wondered what the hell he was doing; Alexa would kill him, for bringing Ashley to her party. “Take it as my apology, for almost run you over”

“Wow. Really? I should bump into white knights more often.” she pointed to the boy´s equipment.

“Right, Fencing!” [♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edgjNHPz2Ik)Nate reminded why he was running and started to do it again, “See you tonight!”

“Wait, what should I wear?” she asked from the other side of the hallway almost yelling.

“Whatever you want! It will be a quiet party!”

 

The loud music that filled the Butterworth manor was only surpassed by the laughter of the guests enjoying the party, especially those who were dancing, Alexa was one of them of course, it was a perfect scene of blue and pink spots dancing to the music, and there were even pirouetted and stunts, rolling everywhere. Those who weren´t the dancer type, just enjoyed the show, and obviously the snack bar, they used the chocolate fountain for everything, even for cocktails. Nate was next to the enormous gift table laughing out loud with his classmates, he tried to integrate his brother with the guys, but Abel preferred not to hear how they hanged and beat a boy like a piñata, with sticks of foam of course.

                Susan, a high school girl, suddenly asked Nate to dance with her, he didn´t refuse of course since she was cute, and he also couldn´t ruin the chance of make out with a _high school_ girl. She took him to the center of the dance floor slowly for everyone to see them, seeking their reactions; practically rubbing Nate in their faces. The boy didn´t like that attitude, but this time he would let it go. Susan wanted he dance strictly for her, but this song was to dance freely, so after all he abandoned the girl and joined a group of boys who danced between all of them. He practically was just enjoying the music, moving from side to side to the vocals, jumping and shaking his head with the beat of the song, and jumping and shaking his head with the beat once again. When he started to move his contracted arms slowly back and forth, as if running, everyone started to imitate. Nate sped up along with the music, creating an improvised and simple choreography, and began to jump and shake his head again, raising his arms with each “ _woop!”_ along with everyone who were dancing.

                The expression of joy of Nate was soon quashed when he look who was at the entrance of the manor, then he rushed to find his sister.

“What is she doing here?” the angry boy asks as he reached his sister.

“I don´t know!” answered Alexa offended, “I didn´t invite her.”

“Of course you didn´t, I mean how dare dad to bring her here tonight?”

                Indeed, how dare he? After all Stephen, and although they had seen them dating in the town, he hadn´t yet formally introduced to Marianne as his girlfriend to them, and now suddenly brings her to their birthday knowing the entire situation involving this day. Of course they were angry, after all it seemed as he were intentionally burying, even more, the memory of his mother.

                Everyone noticed the discontent of the birthday boys, and then Stephen took them reluctantly to the second floor where they could talk with them alone. 

“Okay, before the complains start, let me explain...”

“What? That she played the victim, because you still hide her from us, and she recommended that this party would be the perfect opportunity to give us the news.” Alexa completed still offended.

“Well...” the father was surprised by how well the girl had read his mind. “Yes.”

“Dad, that is oldest trick in the world.” she said now angry with him.

“Trick? How do you know these things? You only have 13 years, met today!”

“Look Dad, all we ask is that next time at least tell us before to be prepared.” Nate said calmly.

“What?” they both said, the sister feeling betrayed and father surprised of the boy´s maturity.

“Yeah,” went to Alexa, “he practically just brought an unexpected guest at the party, don´t let´s make a drama of it.” He decided to support his father once he realize he had done exactly the same.

“Ugh,” Alexa rolled her eyes in signal of boredom.“whatever. If Nate´s okay with this...” After all he is the one most affected.

                Stephen looked nostalgically to their children, they were growing up so fast, Alexa became every day more and more of a little woman, and Nate began to show more maturity. And all this while he spent the entire day working, even if he did it for them, it was something he regretted missing.

“I wanted to wait until you began to open your gifts, but...” the father took two small boxes of gifts from his pockets, one pink and one blue. “I think it´s better give it to you here.”

                The boys took their present doubting, they were silver medallions. Alexa´s necklace were three spirals inward, with pink stones embedded in the center of each spiral on both sides. Nate´s medallion was a snowflake with blue stones in each end and one in the middle. They were both speechless; [♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnQJ8U9RTLo&feature=player_detailpage)their ancestors had begun his fortune commercializing the silver, so it became a tradition that each member of the family use silver jewelry, as proof of being a recognized member of the noble Butterworth family. Their aunt Meghan has a locket with a small green stone in the center, Aunt Eva has a ring with a huge green stone and his father has one university style ring with a blue stone.

“I know I´m very strict with you both, especially you Nate, but it is for your welfare, especially because I know you can get quite capable once you propose.” Stephen looked proud to his children.

“I, I...” Nate didn´t know what to say, this was like an initiation for them, as recognition, an honor.

“We have no words to thank you for the honor, Dad.” Alexa speak for them.

“Well, are you going to wear them?” Both rushed to put their presents, the light weight in their chests felt... great. “I´ll leave you alone for a moment.” said the father and return to the party. Nate was still smiling, touching the necklace againts his chest and turned to see the happines of his sister with her new necklace, but... 

“I´m definitely _not_ ok with this!” Alexa said angrily to her brother making a dramatic flipping with her pink dress and walking away from him.

                Nate leaned against the railing, dedicated to admire his medallion, when he caught a glimpse of some high school boys a little suspicious going to the pool. Why anyone would go outside in this cold? He went down stairs and crossed the crowd entranced enough with the music to find out.

[♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nc_0ZCKRbew&feature=player_detailpage)“Seriously guys?” Nate told Charles and his other friends, who were smoking _discreetly_ to the side of the pool.

“What? You do it too.” replied one of the boys.

“Yeah, but not in the house of someone I can get him in trouble,” said as friendly host. “please turn it off.”

“Come on, Nate, you´re cooler than this.” Charles complained, “In fact...” the older boy offered the cigarette to the younger. The boy hesitated, but finally grabs it.

“Sorry guys.” Nate said willing to put out the cigarette when the doors behind him flew open.

“Nathaniel!” As he feared, his father was the one who was holding the door letting out the music and stared at the cigarette the boy was holding.

“I wasn´t smoking!” Nate declare fearful and shot out the cigarette.

“Really?” Stephen barely walked away from the door and the other boys ran into the manor. “Just as you didn´t fight in class or didn´t vandalizes at the Academy and didn´t use an bloated condom as beach ball.” The boy did a lot of effort not to laugh at the latest and the excessive movement of the man´s neck didn´t help.

“This time I swear it´s true!” said the son confidently of himself.

“Enough!” the angry father raised his voice. “Until further notice, you´re grounded.” He pointed to his son with every word.

“But...”

“I said that was enough!” shouted again, “I don´t know why I thought I could give you the medallion already.” said to himself, but the boy still managed to hear. That really affected him, but he was tired of his father always putting pressure on him and never trusth him, even whit the cigarrete in his hand, he should believe him. So rather than be sad, he willed to be the most angry possible.

 

“That´s why you supported Dad.” he just walked into the manor, Alexa yelled at him and push him slightly. “Why you invited Ashley?” she complained in despair, “She didn´t even buy new clothes, she is using the same of the dance of last spring.” Nate just had an idea, and his sister had just give him the right weapons to retaliation. 

“Sis´. I´m in!” He said smiling at the clueless girl who just rise an eyebrow in answer.

 

“…well, we tell Dad that was your fault, and to Ashley it was mine and Ethan´s fault.” Alexa hardly told his brother with all the music.

“Yeah, ready?”

“Definitely.” the girl answered with a smile.

                It was the perfect plan, they will rage their father, scare Marianne and get their respective couple, and only Nate will be punished for it. After all, he was already grounded. Alexa asked Ethan to help her with some things that were clogging, and Nate approached to Marianne and tells her Stephen was waiting for her in his office. Once their father´s girlfriend was in the office, Alexa locked her and stayed at the door to make sure she couldn´t escape and the girl convinced Ethan to help her, after all no one would hear her scream for the music and Marianne wouldn´t know who had her imprisoned and they could use the time to have make out session. Meanwhile Stephen was making final preparations for his daughter´s performance, and Aunt Eva was entertaining the Daniels. Nate gave to Maggie the signal that everything was ready as he reached to Ashley among the crowd.

“This will be a good show.” Nate said mischievously, watching the girls taking their positions.

                [♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjIl_xFUruM&feature=player_detailpage) Just started the music, Alexa´s minions began to move the hip and make steps in their places, then moved forward, make a right kick, a spin, a left kick and went back to clap in the air. That was the cue for the birthday girl appeared, but there was no sign of her.

“Oh god.” Nate tried to sound concerned.

“What´s wrong?” Ashley asked.

“The choreography is made to Alexa shine, without her the performance will be very simple.” the boy tried to look like considering reaslly seriously to do something. This was the part of the plan where he remains a thoughtful hero to Ashley eyes.

                The girls repeated the first steps, then jumped as ballerinas and began to rotate back and forth waving his arms once stopped. Nate couldn´t help but sacrifice himself, he climbed the makeshift stage to save her sister´s show, or at least try. Fortunately the next step was a cart wheel to which the sync was fine, though couldn´t contemplate for the dresses of the girls. They started doing ballet moves that Nate didn´t even dare try to copy, so he did the only thing he could think. 

                The crowd didn´t stop screaming. With the girls doing different ballet spins behind him once and again, the boy was taking off the belt slowly as he moved his hips in circles without stopping, so Nate gave them more, he began to unbutton his shirt slowly dancing while the minions sat and kicked in the air and stood to move gently from side to side moving arms up as if they were cheering and make more ballet leaps to across the stage from one end to another. He stretched his arm as he passed his hand over it and does it in with the other arm to finally ran his hand between the buttons of his shirt to his bare chest, the crowd cheered more and more. The girls took turns in groups to make a couple of can can´s steps, and then began to move their hands in the air from side to side in sync with their knees and legs, and an occasional kick to the air. They did a ballet spin, and took the boy to form a line, that must be planned to Alexa, and began to redo the can can pass but this time more elegant and more leg up, Nate try to imitate them and even if his kick wasn´t as high as that of the girls, the Can Can looked perfect. He kicked more, when the others stopped to make a pose, but managed to make a pretentious pose in time, as her sister would have done, held for a few seconds and then the girls spun out from the line to take new positions and start a combo of all movements made throughout the choreography. Nate didn´t know what else to do so he began to perform, with his shirt open, one of the formulas of martial arts that he had learned recently, consisting in punches, defenses, high kicks and pirouettes, which was difficult because the 20 steps are done in an entire room and he did it all in a small space. When he finished the last lap in the air, he did while the girls finished in a new pose.

                Nate was taken from the stage by his father, as Homer Simpson would have taken his son, and was taken by force to his father studio.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” his father was more than angry, “I just found Alexa trying to free Marianne, because you locked her in.”

“Hey you´re the one who brought her here, _tonight_!” said the boy offended.

“And that justifies enclose her alone? What if something bad happens to her?" Stephen yell pointing to the door with outstretched palm.

“But nothing happened!”

“And besides, your sister loses her great act!”

“That was not my intention,” said Nate this time, with normal voice trying to show guilt.

“But still, you caused it!” the father was about to explode, so he walked away a little, taking deep breaths to calm down. He just shook his head while Nate was arms crossed looking down. “What I do with you, Nathaniel?” Stephen said as to himself.

“ _Me!_ ” [♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Fisiw7mmXls)the boy exploded “You´re the one who keeps preaching that we should always do the right thing, and you spend months hiding your girlfriend from us!” he yell pointing to the door.

“Shut up Nate.” the father said trying to remain calm.

“And then when I ask you to believe me, you simply rush to blame me!”

“ _I said shut up!_ ” he shouted again, and the boy shut his mouth, but still had to say one last thing to be at hand.

“I´m glad that Mom isn´t here to see how unfair you´re to their children.” Nate said almost whispering, but reached the ears of his father as a drill and before even thinking about it he had slapped his son. Both were shocked, Stephen had never laid a finger on their children, had never past of some jostling to take them to their room. Nate just touches his aching cheek and looked at his father one last time before leaving the office and then the house.

 

“How did you come to do that...?” the distraught woman asked her nephew. “and then let him go!”

“I know Aunt,” Stephen was busy getting his cane from the safe behind the painting of his late wife. “I get carried away by what he said,” he paused to look into her eyes, “but I´ll bring it back, I promise.”

“Hurry up!” [♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=3MvHMPKg6oE)begged to the man as she watched him disappear into the door. 

            It was still early, but for the constant snowfall seemed past midnight to Nate. He was heading towards Ipswich Cemetery, sometimes he thought it was pathetic that his late mother was the only person with he felt at home. His father said always to be working for their welfare, sometimes he thought his dad only do it to avoid them, his aunt Meghan, whom he always saw as a friend, got married and she moved out. The boy couldn´t stop shaking with cold; he discovered it was a bad idea to undress before fleeing out into the icy street. Aunt Eva, the only mother figure he knew, fulfilled their role of housewife, but never knew how to be caring; after all she ended up living with her nephew and his children. He could barely see the Choate Bridge, even so went to it and decided to cross. Nate´s brothers, Alexa always looking to be the best, always taking care of herself and her twin, and Abel with his smug moral, just like Dad. Nathaniel loves each and every one of them, they are his family, but he just feel something was missing in his life, something that not all Butterworth fortune could buy. He tried to stay on the sidewalk of the bridge, but it was very difficult to do with this snow. He just feels he doesn´t belong here.[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=V06Ry_pYhXc)

            A shadow fell across the landscape, he looks at the sky curiously; noticing how significantly has darkened, as if it a clear day were clouding, but already was snowing. Then he saw the clouds darken more and more and become serpents of smoke addressing to him through the snow. The boy ducked instinctively, even knowing that would only get wet, he felt the smoke hovered over him, almost touching him while he curled with all his strength on the ground, as if that would create a shield that don´t let pass the darkness, and Nate thought he had lost his mind when he look up and saw the black smoke in front of him take form in a group of hooded men with mask.

“The Butterworth boy.” said one of them moving towards him slowly.

“What... Who are you?” Nate was very confused and even scarier.

“You have nothing to fear.” The nearest took off his skull mask, he looked very normal underneath. “We want you to join us...” the man pointed with a stick, to the masked men behind him. He extended his hand to the boy, “I promise nothing bad will happen to you.”

                Of course he wouldn´t join them, he knew it wasn´t safe. Nate looked carefully the hooded men, and he doubt if take his hand or run from there. After all, they came from the clouds and smoke, how to escape from them?

                A bombardment of what appeared to be canines of light attacked the hooded men, and with a flicker of lightning Stephen appeared in front of his son. Then began the counterattack. It was like the masked men were shooting green laser beams with their sticks exploding across the bridge, while the father defended his son with all his effort deflecting attacks with his own stick and throwing an occasional electric ray of his unoccupied hand. After downing some enemies with his staff, Stephen somehow appeared Byron, the family dog.

“Take him away from here!” ordered to the dog and it seemed to understand. Nate didn´t know what the hell was going on but didn´t want to leave his father there.

                The lights and explosions continued hitting everywhere, preventing some snow hit the ground, even destroying part of the bridge. The father shot a blue laser that shot down three masked men in one fell swoop, but the enemies were endless. Suddenly a hooded man appeared beside Stephen, wanting to attack him, but Nate was quick to disarm and take him down with a couple of moves.

“ _HAH!_ ” celebrate the boy.

“ _Bombarda!_ ” 

                A shot of green light impacted the back of the unwary boy, a sensation of warmth and pain overwhelmed him, he saw his father do the grimace of a big _NO!_ , but couldn´t hear it. Nate lost all his strength in an instant and fell through the hole of the bridge railings, right into the river under the bridge, tinting the water with his blood, his worst nightmare coming true.


	2. Electric Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...and now you spend all the time in the company,” this time the father didn´t attempt to interrupt her, “is there something you don´t want to tell us?” Her voice cracked with the question, and her eyes began to fill with tears.

**06/02/93**

 

 **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8g4HhGJV2U)** Among a vast immensity of light, all you could see is a woman really exhausted from giving birth a few seconds ago, holding one of her babies, a boy who shared the same dark brown eyes than she, answering the huge smile of the mother for the blessing she had just received. **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyAEScrkWv8)** The cheerful image began to dissolve like dust blown by someone else and was replaced by pure darkness. Nate was standing between it completely naked, with a big hole in his back interrupting his perfect bronze skin, you could even see his spine peeking slightly.

“Nathaniel.” a cold and gloomy voice caught the guy.

“You´ve been lied your whole life,” Nate looked around for the source of the chilling voice “and that is costing you your life now.”

“Abel said he doesn’t mind being adopted, but he just wants to take your place in your family.” The boy simply shook his head.

“Alexa pretending always take care of you, when all that really matters is that you don´t make her look bad.”

“Shut up!” shouted this time.

“Aunt Eva prefers don´t waste her time with the family delinquent.”

“No.” replied calmly.

“And she and your aunt Meghan promised to your father keep the secret about who you really are.” sentenced the frightening voice.

“What secret?” Nate demanded, and the sinister voice laughed a little in victory.

“Oh, I´m not talking about the fact that he always blamed you for the death of his beloved wife, no.” He didn´t deny anything this time, the guy has always felt that, everything the voice had said so far. “But I can give you the truth, along with a chance of life.”

                The light of the full moon came through the small window of the basement of the Butterworth manor, illuminating the doors of a huge cage that replaced the far wall of the basement entrance.

“All you have to do is remove the seal...”

                Nate moved closer to the cage and saw a parchment with scribbles in the middle of the doors. All that he wanted was the feeling of emptiness disappeared. The guy barely hold the smallest part of the corner of the seal, and warm and heavy water came out of the cage reaching to the ankles of Nate, making it feel a tickle in the back, like when your arm falls asleep. The hole was healing inward, creating a scar shaped snowflake, until it disappeared completely along with all traces of light, leaving Nate unconscious in complete darkness.

 

**09/02/93**

 

Alexa came out of the elevator determined to see the president of the company, and not even bother to listen to Secretary forbidding the entry, she abruptly opened the doors of the office of his father who was on the phone.

“Where is he?” demanded the girl.

“I´ll call you later.” Stephen told the person on the other side of the phone and hung up.

“Where is he, Dad?” demanded again, as was reached by the secretary.

“Sorry Mr. Butterworth...”

“It´s okay, leave us.” the man stood up from his desk to get closer to her daughter. “He´s fine Alexa...”[ **♪**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRkzvadjHuQ&feature=player_detailpage)

“That´s what you said when you came back from who knows where, after 6 days of not knowing anything about both of you!” she started to scream.

“I know, but...”

“And now you spend all the time in the company,” this time the father didn´t attempt to interrupt her, “is there something you don´t want to tell us?” Her voice cracked with the question, and her eyes began to fill with tears.

“Oh no, sweetheart” Stephen hugged his daughter when she began to mourn “no, nothing like that, no.” He rubbed her back as cooing her.

“Then what is it?” asked between sobs.

“It´s just...” her father didn´t know what to say. After all, how do you tell your daughter that her brother had smashed his back in a supernatural way? He separated from the girl to look into her eyes. “He is in a place where he is treated medically in a way that can´t here.”

“So why don´t we go visit him?”

“That´s exactly what I´m doing here.” Stephen smiled at her daughter in a silly way. “I´m looking for a way to bring him here, and treat him at home.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“And what is needed for that?” began to dry the tears, “You only said that he had an accident on the bridge.”

“We´ll know soon, dear.” Stephen took the girl´s hands, still smiling. “And to know, I need to work.”

“You´re asking me to leave?”

“I´m just saying you´re going to inform everyone that Nate will return home soon and well.” Alexa looked at her father trying to figure out if he was just comforting her, or if everything he said was true.

“Dad, bring my brother back soon.” she decided to believe him, took a deep breath and left the office with the same security that had entered.

“I promise that he will return safely.” Stephen said gravely.

 

Once he made sure his daughter left the building, Stephen opened the secret compartment of the bookcase to make his way to a hidden elevator behind it. He soon arrived at his destination, even if it was a couple of levels underground and his office was on the top floor of a 30-story building.

                When the doors open, they open way to what seems a well equipped laboratory, an underground laboratory. Stephen barely put a feet in and went directly to a vertical cylinder that stood out among all the things, his son was in a kind of incubator filled with a blue liquid. The father put his hand against the glass with a look of sorrow. Stephen took some papers that were in the desk next to him and read a note by hand protruding over various calculations that said _more energy_. After all, he didn´t lied to his daughter, the man was working hard to find ways to wake up his son who has been in a coma since that night on the bridge.♪If his calculations were correct, Stephen needed more power to the regenerator tank can have the ability to stimulate again the functions of his son's body, and he knew where he was going to get it.

                The father took off his jacket and tie, and began to connect the huge wires to the tank, he checked the vital signs on the monitor, positioned power levelers, and activate the large generator. The sound of electricity over the wire was almost as stunning like the tank making react the dimly glowing blue liquid. “ _More power!_ ” still wasn´t enough for Stephen, so he put his hands in a kind of lightning rod attached to the generator, and Himself began to produce electricity. The electricity must have been in mass quantities, because now the sound energy was unbearable, and now the liquid tank was shining completely, even leaving out of sight to Nate while his father looked desperate to make it work. The monitor began to release sparks and energy meter exploded along with the lab lights.

                Lights went out all over the edifice, and then followed the surrounding buildings, until the whole city was in complete darkness. In the hospital, the rooms left without power one by one except where Stan Maxwell was visiting his son. **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVYAISpyh2s)** Not far from there, a secret prison of maximum security was affected by the blackout, at least for about a minute, but that was enough time for an skinny old-looking prisoner. This was the oporunity he was waiting for, the prosoner took his cot and started smasing it againt the wal right next to the door that deprived him of his liberty, just a few bang more and, jus as he planned, the wires of the control panel were at sight in the crack in the wall that he had made. He immediately modifies some wires of the electronic lock, so when the energy returnes his cell was opened by an electricity overload, and it work like magic, just like the sirens and the red light that filled the hall confirmed. Coming out of his cell, he quickly enters multiple codes to the electronic lock of his cell neighbor, while the young prisoner looked through the bulletproof glass with a smile of desire. The old man managed to open the cell just in time for the boy happily launch from his hands a blaze of fire on the guards who had come to imprison them again, **[♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOFuzlPnh1U&feature=player_detailpage)** so the first fugitive dedicated to open the next cell.

                Stephen was exhausted by the amount of energy that had produced, his heart was beating so fast he thought he would have an attack at any second, his hands even ached from the electricity that had passed through them, but that was nothing compared to the heart broken deception he had at seeing his attempt to save his child had failed. He approached to caress the glass that contained his son, but was surprised by a a hand hitting from the inside. The father almost falls back when a second shot crack the glass; **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3VwhrGztHg&feature=player_detailpage)** Nate was trying desperately to get out of wherever he was locked up, the guy even believed for a second he was still drowning in the river of his own blood. Stephen opened the regenerator tank, the guy just fell stunned on his place and Stephen took his son's face to see him in the eyes.

“Nate, NATE!” raised his voice until the guy focus his gaze toward him “Are you okay?” the boy seemed to realize who called him and gave a big hug to his father, but still without leaving his distress.

“It´s okay, it´s okay...” this time the father said in his quiet voice and hurried to wrap his son with a towel and take it to the next room. The energy seemed to be back, Nate kept babbling trying to ask _where are we?_ and _what the hell is going on?_ , his father sat him on a stretcher bed and try to manually check all his signs, but still stunned, the boy struggle a bit and accidentally threw his father across the room, leaving them both facing each other from one end of the room to another in stunned surprise of what Nate had done.

                Still from the floor, Stephen began to look at his son up and down as examining him with the view. To Nate, his father´s eyes were even bluer than normal, but chose to focus his eyes on his hands those had launched a 30 year old man across the room, even if they did accidentally. **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkjemZ1uzDU&feature=player_detailpage)**

“Too much....” said the man to himself as he stood. Then he began to pace back and forth, muttering something about a glass that was strong enough to withstand so much energy.

“D... Dad...” Nate finally said, but with a hoarse voice barely audible, while his father kept muttering to himself.

“Dad...” said still staring at his hands, his voice cracked with fear of insecurity of not knowing what was happening to him. But his father was still arguing with himself about someone who don´t kept his word.

“John!” Nate demanded firmly, he knew how his father hated being called by his first name, and Stephen finally paid attention to him. “What the hell is wrong with me?” the boy said this time with a broken voice, as if he were about to burst into tears.

“Nothing!” The father went and took the hands of his son. “Nothing is wrong with you, it´s just...” Stephen didn´t know whether to continue, but looking the gaze of doubt and horror of his son, he knew that he owed him an explanation.

“It´s just that your body produces too much Spiritual Power,” Nate thought that now his father was talking crazy by the blow against the wall.

“The Spiritual Power is...” The father tried to explain at the _What The Fuck?_ expression of his son. “is the energy that produced people like us.”

“People like us?” _oh god_ thought the boy looking away from his father, feeling dizzy as if we was about to vomit.

“Look, remenber the bridge?" THis time he tok his son from his shoulders, making sure looked at him again, "all those light shots and tunders I threw...” how to tell your child the thing you've tried to hide from him his whole life. “I´m a Wizards, Nate.”

“What?” Nate freed his shoulders from his father´s.

“Nate,” Stephen tried to took his son by the shoulders again, but he raised a hand as a denial, “You and I, we are Wizards.” The boy closed his eyes and pressed his lips, Nate was really upset, his father was definitely crazy.

"Don´t joke about this..."

"You think this is a joke?" Stephen released a electric shock to the wall that left burn marks. Nate looked at the marks, surprised, stared at them as if in a catatonic state while trying to process what his father just had said and did.

"Here," his father gave him some clothes to dress; the boy had forgotten that he had been naked in a towel wrapped around this time, "I'll leave you alone for a moment." Stephen said as he crossed into the other room.

Nate couldn´t help to ask himself what his father exactly meant with a Wizard? A Wizard, a fucking Wizard, the boy keep thinking, this has to be a joke. After all, if this was true he surely would have noticed before, he surely would have noticed the fact that his father was a Wizard also. Or someone would have pointed it out, someone must have told him. The boy remembered the words of the sinister voice of his dream _You´ve been lied…_

“...your whole life.” The boy thought aloud and hurried to finish dressing to meet his father and demand a real explanation. "John!" his father quickly turned his back to dry the tears. Stephen was probably as overwhelmed as Nate, so he would leave things like that. For now.

"Yes." The adult responded when he thought he was clear. 

"Can we go home?" 

**12/02/93**

The following days Nate try to talk to his father, but from the facade of his return to the city the special care and Stephen fixing the problems that caused the blackout in the Company, the boy had no choice but to enjoy the special treatment of his sister and the jealousy of his brother. But still wouldn´t give up on getting answers, so in the routine check with Aunt Eva tried asking how much he could. **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=2i5nEW2wFlA)**

“So the last time we were in Alexa, my aunt Meghan and you are witches.” Nate stated as he took off his shirt.

“Yes.” she started checking his back.

“And Abel is a... magel?” he said doubtful.

“A Muggle” Aunt Eva answered grinning.

“Right! A person without magic, and he was adopted just to know how to raise normal children.”

“That´s what you said, Nathaniel. And I don´t think it´s funny.” Aunt Eva continued with his right arm.

“Sorry.” the boy gave an apologetic smile “What I want to know is How did you do so we can´t use magic all these years?”

“Well,” the woman began to check his left arm. “I created a seal to enclose all the magic or Spiritual Power.”

“A seal?” Nate immediately thought of the gates of the huge cage with parchment in between.

“Yes.”

“And how could you do that.” the boy asked with frank interest.

“I specialize in magical medicine, and in my time was a great Healer.” she said proudly.

“Healer?”

“Yes, in fact I was the one who kept you alive after the fatal wound on your back.” said prouder than before.

“Really?” he asked with a smile playing along with her.

“Really.”

“Then you healed me?”

“Oh no, that was your father.” she said carelessly “And he worked hard even broke one of those tanks before trying with you.”

“And how did he do that?”

“That´ll have to ask him. Now raise your bed.” moved away honking her heels, giving space to the boy and Nate easily lift the huge bed with his arms outstretched.

“I can also juggle it if you want.”

“There has been no decrease in strength?” asked Aunt Eva seriously.

“No.” he replied sourly, after all who would want to lose his super strength?

“Besides the abnormal strength, everything looks good to me.” gave women turned his back to his grandnephew ready to leave.

“Aunt Eva,” she stopped “at least you could tell me, why Dad block our powers?” Nate asked politely. The woman approached the boy and gave him a hug.

“All I can say is…” she took Nate´s face in his hands “I´m glad you know it now.” and then left the room.

 

**15/02/93**

 

_Stan Maxwell was found dead at his home last night just five days after the disappearance of his son, the patient´s Cable Center, Dylan Maxwell who was in a coma. Authorities described the cause of death as a heart attack caused by a sudden impact of electric shock..._

“What are you reading, Dad?” asked the blonde during his limo ride.

“Nothing, he´s just avoiding us.” bother the brunette.

“Shut up! I´m happy you take us to the Academy, Dad.” the girl defended his father.

“I still don´t know why you have to be so careful John; after all I can take care now more than ever.” Nate declares annoyed.

“I´m just taking precautions kids.” Just stopped and Abel and Alexa took leave of his father and left the limo.

“You´re still worried about the attacks of mages, right?”

“Of course.”

“You haven´t told me why I was attacked.”

“I told you, they just wanted to recruit you because the Butterworth are great sorcerers.” Nate still looked suspiciously at his father. “You know why I let you rest a couple of days from school?” Stephen change of subject.

“Don´t worry John, I have my strength under control.” Nate replied somewhat offended and walked out of the limo.

                And he really was in control. After all, even with the constant feeling of having been betrayed by his family, Nate was excited about his new ability, so he dedicated himself to train how to control his power throughout the weekend. **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENQEEUmPKcw&feature=player_detailpage)** Still Alexa surpassed him in the feeling, since she seemed more excited than Nate himself, for his return to school.

 

Before history class began, Ashley showed Nate, with a hug, how happy she was that he was fine.

“Wow, take it easy or your boyfriend will kill us both.” Nate tried to appear calm.

“Actually, I broke up with him.” she said some ashamed.

“Really?” made an even bigger effort.

“Yes, I didn´t like that he blamed you for locking your father´s girlfriend.”

“Oh, then it was my fault...” he tried to joke.

“Please don´t think that, actually, that was just the straw that broke the camel.” Nate couldn´t help put his face of _what?_ “Oh, you know what I mean!” they laughed.

“So...” the boy hesitated, “you would like to go see a movie with me. You know, to celebrate.” Ashley imitates very well his face of _what?_ “I mean, that I get back to the Academy.” they laughed again.

“Yes!”

“Hehe, yeah...” Nate repeated clueless, took him a moment to realize “wait, yes?”

“Yes, why not?” she answered with a smile.

“Great! I mean, Wednesday is ok?”

“Yeah, is okay.”

“Ok, at 7 pm.”

“I´ll be there.” neither of them stopped their silly smile.

“Fine.” he couldn´t help asking her out to see a movie, knowing that his father wouldn´t let him go, as he remains concerned for their safety. So he had to rely on his sister.

 

“I will not lie to dad just to guarantee you a date with that blonde!” Alexa said as she climbed offended the stairs of the pool room.

“Oh come on, sis.” asked the boy with his hands clasped. “After all, that was the idea of separate them in the first place.”

“Yes, but that doesn´t mean now I have to help her.” declare angry.

“But if you´re doing it for me.” Nate was practically begging to the girl, “pleeease...”

“Ugh” Alexa looked at the ceiling in despair, noticing the lights flickered, “what do you want me to do?”

“You´re the best, sis!”He gave her a little hug.

 

**17/02/93**

 

Alexa had to give a very good excuse to his father let them go to the house of one of her friends at night. Where they would be all her minions and the Academy's Big Bad Four, supervised by parents of course, and Alexa would have to call Aunt Eva every hour, because Stephen would have to work until night, to ensure that they were well and finally call the family chauffeur to pick them up when it's over.

                Most were true except the location of Nate, but everything had to be true, after all it was his princess who was asking permission. **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=D8JcNiBrrcg)** So he could dedicate himself completely to work and even go home early, or so he thought until he arrived at the parking lot and the lights started flashing, but the lights were not the only thing that sparkled intermittently. Stephen launched an electric shock to the source of that glow and was surprised to see that the source of the brightness was a man who absorbed easily the attack, and was even more surprised that this browed man kept emanating power of his whole body causing the lights flicker.

“Hello father,” said the anxious man with a hoarse voice, “I came to you finish your job.”

“I don´t know what you´re talking about.” Stephen try to play scared and confused.

“You just give me a boost of energy,” the man of strong factions showed how his hand blew sparks. “Not that I need it, I have enough energy after all.”

“I can see that.” he could actually see with his blue eyes how the body of the aggressor was saturated with energy from the inside.

“And I need you to fix it!” the mysterious man ordered even more desperate than before.

“Me?” this time was genuine surprise “What I have to do with this?”

“All I know...!” the man threw Stephen against the wall without letting go, “is that before waking from a coma, I remember being in a sort of green liquid and your child unconscious.” sparks coming out of him began to burn the suit of the businessman. “It wasn´t very difficult to connect the dots.”

“You´re Dylan,” Stephen said surprised “Dylan...”

“Maxwell, yes.” completed his name stressed.

“You killed your father...” he just realized.

“It was an accident!” Dylan shouted slamming him against the wall. “An accident that you caused!” Maxwell began releasing even more electricity, burning the skin of Stephen.

“All right, all right!” Butterworth agreed to calm his captor, but Dylan didn´t lower the voltage freed even blew the closest lamp to them. “How do you expect me to fix... that?”

“You´re going to do exactly what you did with your son,” Dylan tried to hide his desperation while the energy he was letting out was increasing.

                Stephen made a motion with his hands that allowed him channel the energy to his left hand and throw it against Dylan with his right hand, throwing him against a car across the parking lot. But that only angered more to Maxwell, making that the energy released from his body seemed a small thunderstorm. The businessman desperately searched his pockets until he pulled out a black wand, just in time to block the huge lightning that Dylan had launched. Once he completely dispersed energy the attacker had disappeared, leaving the wizard doubting until he realized.

“Nate!” Stephen said worried.

 

The boy was late for his date, but still going looking around while walking on the sidewalk, making sure there was no one to recognize him, **[♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=DG6_WZIB5Iw)** and that made him walk carelessly straight to Dylan who gave a discharge as soon as they collided, but that just tickled Nate.

“Weird, that was enough to knock out the guard.” said the man while the child stared at his strong gaze.

“Oh shit!” Nate turned around with the intention of running away as fast as possible, but Dylan caught him from behind and began to drag him to the nearest alley.

                Nate was terrified, the only thing that came to mind was the immense pain he felt when the mage almost dextrose his back, and especially the horrible sensations such to drowning in a river drenched in his own blood. It was then that he reacts and moved his arms back to take his attacker´s neck and throw him in front of him.

                Dylan attacked him with a shock even greater than before, strong enough to throw it into a pile of cardboard boxes that were nearby.

“Sorry kid,” Maxwell got up a little sore from the floor “but I need you to convince your father to fix…” Dylan was shocked to see the guy up like that, in spite of having burned a hole in his shirt.

“That hurt!” actually only felt like a pinch in his abs, but compared to the tickling before, it was true.

“Then this is going to kill you!” Dylan attacks the boy with the most powerful electric shock that had freed his body.

                Nate instinctively blocked it with his hands, noticing his strength gave him some invulnerability; still the energy was strong enough to hold him against the wall. Dylan increase the power of his electricity as the boy stood firm and started pushing the high voltage that he was blocking with his hands to move forward, difficulty he managed to shorten the distance between the two.

                The energy stops suddenly, almost making the boy fall to the ground. Nate turned to see his attacker who was with a reassuring smile on his face, as if satisfied, and just like that fell unconscious in front of him.

                Stephen appeared with Byron at his side, calling Nate and asking if he was okay, then he just hug his son. Nate couldn´t take his eyes off the men unconscious in front of them, and especially couldn´t stop looking at that peaceful face. His father finally paid attention to Dylan, and simply said in a whisper, “He ran out of power...” None of them realized they were being watched by a strange man from the shadows.

 

There was a commotion in a hospital room, the nurses and doctors didn´t stop to speculate how a comatose patient had disappeared and appeared just like that.

“He was smiling,” Nate told his father on the way home, “as if he was happy.”

“Maybe was glad because he can no longer hurt anyone else.”

“Maybe.” the boy said some sad.

“I´m just glad that nothing happened to you, Nate.” Stephen ruffled his hair and again placed his hand on the wheel. His son responded with a smile, but you could tell something was still bothering him, he still was wondering what had happened to the poor Dylan? And who would have been able to do that?


	3. Stand Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the guests pretended not to notice the little scene between father and son, even decided not to take in mind that the boy had disappeared and the father was forced for her aunt to go to the kitchen, where she was attempting magically the wound that Nate had caused.

**18/02/93**

 

 **[♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwdSUmmHXGE)** A cool breeze fell over the Butterworth´s manor early in the morning, Stephen could barely feel it in his office with fireplace where he was reading carefully the scroll on his hands. Once agreed with what was written, proceeded to sign it and shake hands with the man of color in front of him.

“Thanks for doing this as private as possible.” express the host.

“It was a pleasure, sir!” said the young man a little excited. “After all I wanted to meet you, sir!”

“Really?”

“Yes, sir!” almost screamed the newly appointed Auror. “I couldn´t believe it when I saw your surname in the records last night, sir!” 

                Using the super strength of Nate without supervision from a adult Wizard, was registered to authorities as a violation of the **Restriction of** **Underage Sorcery** law of the **MIB** , and do it in front of a Muggle, even if he was like a human battery, was a violation of the **International Code of Wizarding Secrecy**. But Stephen immediately declared that it was to save his own life, and the muggle in question has been in a coma for 10 years, so practically use a clause of the first law and didn´t break the second. Fortunately, the Auror who noticed the lack of the law was one of the fans of the Butterworth family, and he agreed willingly to solve the case at their home.

“It was nice to meet you son.” said while guiding him with his hand on the Auror´s back. “Now if you´ll excuse me, I´m sure you have many other legal cases to attend to.” Stephen pointed to the fireplace.

“Of course, sir!” the young man didn´t stop smiling at any moment. “It was an honor, sir!” turned to shake hands with Stephen, this time with more enthusiasm and went to the fireplace to disappear into green flames.

“It´s good to know that the name Butterworth still means something to the Wizarding World,” Aunt Eva entered the office a little arrogant, “ _Sir_.” she tease him while sitting across the desk of his nephew.

“Meghan still brings a lot to the Wizarding World.” he answered.

“She´s a Black now.” replied while Stephen took his place at his desk. “But what I want to talk is about your son.”

“What about him?” He gave her a suspicious look.

“Well you could ensure that the Wizarding World isn´t close from him, for now,” she raised an eyebrow “but how are you going to get the boy away from it?”

“What d...?”

“I mean, Nathaniel keeps asking when he will receive his own wand? Or when we are going to start teaching him spells?” Eva looked away arrogantly “and frankly, I don´t want keep making excuses so you can keep avoiding your son.”

“I really have a lot of work since the blackout and you know it!” Stephen replied offended.

“Oh please Stephen,” she frowned “The _problems_ aren´t even in Ipswich anymore.”

“We do not know that for sure.” Stephen thought for a few seconds.

“So...” Eva broke the silence “about Nathaniel.”

“I´ll find a way to keep him busy.”

 

**19/02/93**

 

“Cold Karyn will be your tutor?” Alexa asked his brother as they left the Academy to the last snowfall of the season.

“Don´t call her that!” Abel demanded offended.

“Yeah Alexa, that she kick your ass academically doesn´t mean you have to insult her. Specially in front of her number one fan.” 

“Shut up Nate!” they both said in unison.

“Anyway, don´t know why John had to choose Karyn as my tutor, you two can help me to catch up, after all I only miss two weeks at the Academy.” Nate adjusted the strap of his pack on his shoulder.

“Why do you keep calling dad by his first name?” Abel wonder annoying.

“Yeah, your fights are becoming annoying, even give me weird nightmares where Dad´s hurt and you have bloody hands.” Alexa declare in disgust.

“Right, why do you two fight more than usual?”

“It´s a secret between Butterworth´s men.” Nate said importantly.

“Oh really? Must be something very important to spend the night with your father instead of going on a date with Ashley Spears?” Abel said sarcastically and made her sister laugh, who stopped as Nate glared her.

“So... how are things between you and her?” Alexa asked trying to fix it, but Ashley answered her question by angrily pushing Nate as she passed aside him. 

“Wow…” Abel expresses “Somebody doesn´t like get stood up in the cold.” Nate glared at his brother this time and breakthrough to the car after overly adjusts his backpack strap.

“It seems that Nate won´t have a date for your Birthday Party, Abel.” Alexa said satisfied as his brother answered with a smile. 

 

**20/02/93**

 

The lakes begin to thaw in the marshy part of the town, exposing some glowing green rocks to the light produced by a welding machine. The welder was an old man, very thin, with long graying hair; it seemed that at any moment one of his locks would catch a spark that bounced from the welded metal. Once he finishes his work, a wicked smile emerged from his scraggly beard.

“It´s time for my revenge on Ipswich begins...”

 

“I´m dying of boredom!” **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQEC7-Il84Q&feature=player_detailpage)**

                Nate had his face pressed against an open book, he almost burned his brain spending all afternoon doing two weeks of homework from the Economy class. Which wasn´t easy, even with the help of Karyn, especially with the help of Karyn, because to the boy was easy any kind of lesson, but she used a very sophisticated language to explain, or at least the girl thought that, but to Nate, she was just trying to use an adult vocabulary that fits perfect with her cold and calculating black eyes.

“Come on Nate, we almost done.” said the brunette girl a little desperate.

“Why are we doing this in Saturday?” the boy wonder upset, “Now I could be on the couch watching TV, instead of being in the library.”

“Well maybe because you have swimming, karate and fencing after school,” replied the girl still a little desperate “and I have Archery and...” she preferred not to say her other occupations “a full schedule after school too.”

“John simply is punishing me for lying about where I was going to be on Wednesday night.” Nate said whining.

“Well, what if we finish this tomorrow afternoon?” Karyn suggested expressionless.

“I can´t, tomorrow I have to help with the preparation of the birthday party of my brother.” he was still talking with whiny tone, “And I can´t miss it even if I want.”

“Then we have no choice but to finish without complaining.”

“Hmph!”

 

**22/02/93**

 

 **[♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dbf5NSeHBU&feature=player_detailpage)** The party seems a charity event rather than a celebration of a boy of 13, since classical music, to cocktails and formal attire that was required, but that was what Abel had asked for his party. Also specifically asked that all business partners of the **Butterworth Company** were invited, even those without children. Apparently he wanted help John to facilitate his connections, typical of Abel, always interested in the work even if remains a long time to even consider something related to the family business. That why he has a crush on Karyn, the two of them are believed high society adults. 

                Alexa at least, even with her conceited form of rule, know how to party… and how to dress, now she is wearing a bronze dress with pink ornaments and she looks amazing, shame that her date, Ethan Brown, didn´t measure with his rented suit that looked old envelope.  But that didn´t matter to her, after all, she was with one of the most desirable guys of the Academy, at least of their age. And once she finishes to properly _training_ him, which was using this event to do it, he would be the perfect gentleman worthy of the Queen Bee.

                Everyone in the ballroom seemed to be having a good time, except for Nate who was standing alone by the drinks table with a bored face, watching the others socializing. His Aunt Eva headed when she noticed, crossing the ballroom, stood next to him and grabbed his shoulders as if to give moral support. She could be arrogant at times, but at least tried to be sympathetic to the children of his nephew.

“Why that face Nathaniel?” she said with a smile “is supposed to be a party.”

“I know Aunt Eva, I´m sorry,” offered with an attempt to smile, but I end up doing a sample of discomfort, “is just I´d rather being at home practicing my strength, you know, taking advantage of everyone are here now.”

“But son...” Eva gave him a worried look, “not everything in life is magic, why don´t you go play with one of your friends?”

“Abel didn´t invite anyone from my acquaintances, and the girl I was going to invite is mad at me...” he showed again discomfort, but this time it was by seeing the blond woman his father was dating.

“I don´t like her either,” she whispered to the boy´s ear, “but your father chose the girl and unfortunately that means being nice to her.” She squeezed the boy´s shoulder affectionately once more before heading to Marianne maneuvering among people with her elegant purple dress. 

                Nate smirked, at least he doesn´t have to fake manners, one of the advantages of being an immature adolescent. But his smile change again when he saw his father greet his girlfriend. There he was again, John, ignoring his son and making his Aunt Eva ignored him too. How are he supposed to get control over his new skills if there is nobody to teach him? Nate wanted to learn to fight like his dad did in the bridge, to appear from nowhere, invoke dogs, even learn about the subject of Healers that Aunt Eva mentioned before, but instead he only get a few words of comfort and a _later_. He even asked himself if he would have been better with the magicians who tried to kidnap him, at least he could have talked to them about the magic openly, and would learned more from it, although it would been in the bad way. And here, he feels like he is still being fooled by his father with comfort and luxury, **[♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUGbCgQwrGA&feature=player_detailpage)** he feels like he betrays his sister by hiding what they really are, specially because she doesn´t stop support him and still feels like he has to stand by himself with all this magic thing, he feels like… he needs a drink.

                He took a glass of champagne, but his father take it off his hands with a smile on his face making a sound of denial.

“Sorry kid, still too young.” he said singing the words.

                Stephen was pulled by his girlfriend, who was smiling like a fool, but Nate managed to take his arm and using his super strength could stop him without any effort.

“Nate!”

“What´s wrong, _JOHN_.” he emphasized the name of his father, who turned to see Marianne and with a smile asked her to leave them alone.

“Stop it!” commanded with authority while his son holds his arm up to his face.

“Oh sorry,” Nate quipped squeezing a little, “I´m hurting you?” he was hurting the blister burns that Dylan caused to his father while Stephen tried not to react to the pain.

“I told you to stop, Nate!” again ordered to his son.

“You know, John,” the boy reemphasized the name of his father, “Alexa is afraid that by our constant bickering, we get hurt...”

“What?”

“And I just realized that if the _accident_ happens, will be totally your fault.” he said quipping, it was like the words leave his mouth automatically, “After all, you are the one who negligently disregards your son to be with your girlfriend, denying him the learning of his real potential.” Nate aggravated his voice as he felt a tingling in his back. This time Stephen could not help wincing and felt he was about to bend of pain.

“Nate!” The voice of his sister made him realize what he was doing, like waking him from a trance, and immediately released his father.

“Oh my God,” Nate said worried, “Dad! I...” he was about to apologize, but the look of his father more than anger or disappointment was of... fear, that look makes him get away from Stephen.

 

All the guests pretended not to notice the little scene between father and son, even decided not to take in mind that the boy had disappeared and the father was forced for her aunt to go to the kitchen, where she was attempting magically the superficial wound that Nate had caused.

                Ethan had learned enough for one night, so Alexa let him go and do whatever he wanted, and she headed to the gift table. She was settling into a presentable gifts pyramid, so that would fit the gifts of the guests that haven´t arrived yet.

“Are you going out now?” seemed ask to the present she was trying to move, but it was too heavy for her.

“No.”

“How long you´re gonna be there?” ask to a different gift this time.

“As long as it takes.”

“At least there´s room for me down there...?” 

“No!”Alexa made a gesture of despair and then she inclined to cross the tablecloth and get under the table where his brother was sitting cross-legged. 

“So...” she started.

“So?” replied defensive.

“Seriously Nate, usually I´m the one who throws tantrums.” demanded a little upset, “What happened out there?” **[♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AglgIbpYIYs&feature=player_detailpage)**

“That´s the fucking problem!” the boy scream, “I don´t know what happened out there! I mean, I know why I´m mad at Dad and all, but I don´t know why I reacted… that way.” he really didn´t know the reason for his reaction, the feeling of wanting to break the arm of his father as a toothpick. And worst of all, that was his father´s arm, is what made it more tempting.

“What do you mean?” Alexa looked at him with doubt and worried at the same time.

                Right, the girl just saw him hold their father, she doesn´t know that Nate is able to realize her nightmare. Nate once believed that only physically, but now knows that also has the will to do it, even if it was not voluntary. The boy felt his body took control over him, and don´t understand how or why. If only he could talk about this with someone...

“Talk to me Nate.” the voice of his sister make him look up from the floor to connect glances with her. They had always shared everything, even if at their young age they hadn´t much to say, but being twins, their orphan of mother status and of father sometimes, all that had made them very close to each other.

“It´s just that...” he really wanted to tell his sister, he really wanted to share it with her and make her part of all this, after all she also has been part of all this from the beginning, but… “Sorry sis, not the moment yet.” he came out from under the table adjusting his suit, leaving his sister and himself alone.

 

It was nearly midnight, Aunt Eva was saying goodbye to the last guests of the evening, while Alexa and Abel organized the gifts in the delivery truck to take it home, and Stephen was at the bar taking one last drink before leaving, but his son needed more that drink, because Nate was gathering courage to apologize to him. He was on one side of the stack of folded chairs and tables, trying to find words that don´t make look like he has the entire fault, after all it wasn´t entirely his fault. Fortunately to him, Abel saw he was suffering for it, and despite their eternal rivalry, Nate was still his brother.

“Nate!” the cry of Abel scared the concentrate boy, “help me with these presents!” he asked to distract his brother a little.

“Don´t have the serves to do this?” Nate asked approaching to the blonde.

“Yeah, but the first trip went with Aunt Eva and Alexa...” Abel replied trying unsuccessfully to move a gift, “and I´m facilitating the work, because I want go to sleep.”

“Let me...” Nate lifted the wrapped box with no problem, but even with his super strength felt how heavy it was. “Damn, what is this? Is really heavy.”

“Why don´t we find out?” Abel suggested, and once the brunette put the heavy box in the ground, they opened it with both excitement and a little impatiently.

“What the hell?” Nate asked with a mischievous smile seeing the homemade robot that looked like a scale of a metal war tank, even could see some internal parts and wiring. “Did you join a group of science or something?”

“No.” Abel responded with an offended tone. “Look!” He pointed to the camera lens that replaced the tank canyon.

“You think it can connect to any TV?”

“Don´t know.” Abel was distractedly looking for something else in the box, **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=_Waqn0jBG58)** he didn´t even realize that a red light lit on the side of the lens. “There´s nothing more _heeere!_ ”

                Both boys felt how they were attracted by a gravitational force behind them, the robot opened the compartments that were above the rubber rims and came out two machine guns pointing in the direction of the boys who were thrown behind the bar by Stephen spell who also launched to protect himself along with his children while the shooting started. Even before touching the floor, a sharp hot pain struck the man in the side, but still the first thing he did was keep his children with their head down, while the thunderous sound of countless shots hitting the bar stunned them.

                A few blocks from there the old man with long and graying hair looked at everything from a monitor, he stopped the attack only to wait for a better chance of hitting.

“WHA... WHAT... WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” Abel was screaming in panic turning in all directions but seeing nothing really, “We were shooted, someone shoot us! Someone just shoot us!”

“Abel shut up!” Nate ordered.

“But...” the blonde paused to see his father bleeding while Nate was trying to stop it pressing the wound. “Dad!”

“I need to take my place while I try to stop that thing,” the gunfire started again from a different place, the machine had wheels so it was looking for the best angle to hit their victims.

“No!” Stephen protested, “I need him to do other thing...” He pulled an old coat from his pocket making Abel wonder how could fit there. “Nate, you distract that thing, while Abel gets out of here to look for Aunt Eva.”

“What? Shouldn´t be looking for the police or anyone else that Aunt...”

“Listen what he says, Abel!” Abel thought both were crazy, maybe because of the stress of being under attack, he couldn´t even think between the deafening gunfire, but seeing the face of confidence from both, he decided to obey.

“Ok!”

“Fine, put this over so _that_ can´t see you.” Abel stared in disbelief at his father who offered him the cape, but eventually put it on without realizing this made him completely invisible.

“Nice John.” Nate exclaimed, “Are you sure you´ll be okay alone? I don´t think the bar hold much more.”

“Yeah, it´s reinforced with a hardener spell.”

“Really? Can do that with other things?” Nate glanced at the other end of the bar, and before he say anything, his father pointed his wand which make a sound like blowing in a glass bottle.

“It´s done.”

“Fine. Ready?” turned to his brother this time.

“No...” Abel´s voice cracked a little, “but I´ll do it anyway.”

“Hell yeah!” Nate threw himself without warning to the pillar of the tables that were stacked on top of each other and use it as a shield when the robot began directing its fire at him. 

                He push the charmed tables against the machine that continued firing, making it feel threatened to be fully focused on him so Abel could escape. The brunette strengthened his makeshift fortress with a pillar of chairs, and prepared to launch one against the robot as he had the chance, but suddenly stop the attack, Nate try to watch without being completely exposed, and then he saw turn the machine at the entrance of the ballroom. Whoever controlled the robot, not only was pending to what the camera was transmitting, but he see the girl waiting for the truck of the gifts and approach the building, even with the sound of gunfire, as Abel managed to escape.

“Alexa!”

“What?” Stephen cries lying behind the bar.

                Nate saw how the machine prepared to shoot his little sister in slow motion. What was extremely fast were the anxiety and fear that brought pressure on the boy´s chest while watching Alexa´s face full of doubt and horror to see the battlefield that had become the ballroom. But still wasn´t as fast as the first bullet of an endless series of shots, which practically destroyed the place where the girl was standing.

“What just happened?” Alexa wonder totally disoriented, because in a blink she was just meters away from the entrance in the arms of his brother, who stained her dress with the blood of their father. “I just felt a gust of wind that carried me here...” turned to the boy.

“Don´t ask me, I have no idea how I did it...” he answered honestly surprised, because he really didn´t know how he did to beat the speed of a machine gun shot. “and I don´t think that I know how to do it _AGAIN!_ ”

                The boy reacted quickly to see the robot start gunfire, Nate instinctively covered his sister and use his right arm as if that would protect her more, and with his left hand try to stop the huge burst of gunfire. A bullet hit him in the palm of his hand and made him fall sitting without moving his hand trying to shield his sister and himself, but the bullets were accumulating in the air like a shield of transparent mass in front of the kids. 

“JOHN!” Even wounded, Stephen had created a shield to protect their children.

                Still firing, the machine turned toward the man who immediately hid in the bar, disabling the spell that protected the twins and dropping to the ground the bullets that were frozen in the air. Nate takes the bullets with his good hand and throw them with his super strength imitating a gun of the same caliber, making the machine receives a bit of damage. The robot stopped shooting to target boys and Stephen took the opportunity to launch an explosive spell that destroyed the right machine gun and part of the rubber rim, while Nate run to approached as fast as possible, without super speed, and with one punch destroyed the other machine gun and the rest of the robot causing the little red light goes out, but to make sure, he rip the weapon and throw it away.

“Nate?” the brunette calls as if she doubted that the person in front of her was her brother.

“Sis I...” What would you tell to your sister when she discovered that you had accomplice in hiding a secret that their father had kept her whole life? Then he remembered that Stephen was hurt. “Dad!”

“I´m fine...” said the man when Nate approached to him.

“You´re bleeding!” Alexa cry, “You got shot? I call an ambulance?” she leaned with his father while his brother pressed the wound.

“It´s ok, Aunt Eva is com... What?” Stephen asks when he watch his daughter's smile.

“I don´t know what the hell´s going on, but I´m glad you didn´t hurt each other.” Stephen tried to laugh, but the pain stopped him, “Sorry Dad.”

 

Once Aunt Eva arrived and began to heal her nephew, Nate tried to calm his brothers until know how they going to tell them, to both, about magic. But adults have other plans.

“Erase their memory?” asked Aunt Eva upset.

“It´s the only way!” Stephen tried to put firm without raising his voice.

“The only way to tell the truth to the rest of your kids, John?” Nate asked as he approached his father.

“Sorry Nathaniel, but your father has no intention of do it yet.” said Aunt Eva as a complaint to Stephen.

“What?” offended the boy scream, “And what are you going to tell them? That it was all a bad collective dream? No Shit!”

“Nathaniel!”

“No Aunt Eva...!”

                **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=EJ8Gv3Vg-y8)** A series of sounds that seemed a huge flag waving ushered in several men with mask and disposable suits. Nate felt his body weaken quickly as if his blood had fallen to his feet and then his left knee started to shake a little, he could only think of the black columns of smoke becoming the wizards who attacked him, Stephen noticed that and he took his hand. The Wizards began to restore the entire place with their wands and two men in black with ties and sunglasses stood out from the crowd, making the boy took a step back automatically and then turn his gaze to his brothers who came to their father and their aunt.

“It´s ok.” Stephen said, squeezing the hand of his son. “They´re... well they´re not friends, but they´re not enemies either.”

“Now that everything is under control, is when the **MIB** decide appear.” Aunt Eva went to the oldest man in the suit.

“Who do you think kept the Muggles out of this...” The man looked at the rubble and then Nate, “mess?” he continued watching the boy with an stoic frown that was very intimidating, even with his huge round nose and his funny ears.

“The **MIB**?” asked Alexa.

“ **The Bureau of Magical Investigation** ,” answered the father, “but it is more popularly known as the _Men In Black_ …”

“Ja ja, I get it…” Nate laughed.

“I´m glad that you find us funny son, because all of you have to come with us for violating the **International Code of Wizarding Secrecy**.” declare the man without making a facial gesture.

“The what?” ask Abel.

“Do magic in front of Muggles.” 

“Mo… What?” ask Alexa.

“No Wizards. Seriously, who is in charge of these boys?”

“I am!” said Stephen, rising from the table he was leaning, “and I don´t think it´s necessary, because we have everything under control.”

“Just like the last time?” the young black man who had been in the office of Stephen a few days ago approached to the group, “ _Sir_.”

“Mr. Edwards?” Stephen said confused, and suddenly it all made sense to him. “It was a trap, that´s why it was so easy to avoid the **MIB**.”

“Look at it as a test, Mr. Butterworth, please don´t be angry.” the young man replied calmly.

“We just wanted to know the meaning of the return of your family to the practice of magic.” intervened the stoical man, “If represented a threat involuntary for lack of practice or...” turned to glance at Nate “intentional.”

“Well, now you can go.” Stephen stated pointing the exit of the ballroom.

“I´m afraid there is still the issue of the Code of Secrecy, after all we can´t be attending every few days by a false Muggle.” this time turned his gaze to the girl who clearly took offense even without knowing what he was saying.

“What´s he saying?” Nate asked.

“Are you saying what we think you´re saying?” this time asked Aunt Eva. **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmKiM4E4asg&feature=player_detailpage)**

“Oh Damn.” expressed Stephen.

“You should know better than anyone that we are too busy to be attending false alarms of the Code violations.”

“Oh God!” Aunt Eva smiled happily.

“So to avoid further problems and misunderstandings, the Bureau orders that Miss Butterworth will be recognized immediately as a Witch.”

“A Witch?” Alexa took offense again.

“Fuck Yeah!” Nate threw a punch in the air and hugged his sister.

“Wait a minute!” Stephen was angry, “I am her guardian that decision isn´t yours!”

“What´s the matter Mr. Butterworth? After all she is already aware of the magic, or What you plan to do? Erase her memory?” Nate looked at his father mischievously before the declaration of the man.

“Which reminds me...” the black men pointed his wand at Abel flashing him with a light almost mower that left the poor guy like if he was catatonic.

“Hey!” Nate and Alexa complained in unison.

“It´s ok, I´m just erasing the supernatural events from the memory of the Muggle.”

“Fine Mr. Butterworth, I think the boys can go, but you have to stay and give me your statement of what happened here.”

“Okay…” Stephen was still angry, “Aunt could you...”

“With pleasure.” Aunt Eva was still grinning from ear to ear, which was rare for her.

“What just happened?” Alexa wonder clueless to Nate as they walked toward the exit.

“Don´t worry sis, you just won more power than you already are used to have.” Nate was so happy that his sister was finally going to join him in this new phase of his life.

“Great! What´s next?” Stephen was practically screaming at the Aurors “Now you going to tell my children about what is happening out there?”

“At this point, Mr. Butterworth, I think you should already have told them about that.”


	4. The Eyes and The Necklace

**06/03/93**

 

“Nathaniel!” Karyn wake the boy from his trance whit a scream that echoed in the entire library.

 “What?” Nate replied shaken and gave a smile to the brunette. “I´m sorry. Again.” he was still smiling. In fact he has been smiling all morning and it was starting to irritate his tutor, besides the fact that he has been distracted during lessons. 

“Today you don´t have head for this.” she told the boy as he saw the small smile shaped scar the bullet had left in the palm of his left hand.

                Nate had been thinking about everything that had happened in these past weeks, first having been attacked at the party of his brother, but above all, that his sister had took off the seal that prevented she could do magic, and he wouldn´t feel like a traitor anymore every time he would have to lie to hide the truth from her. And now his father was giving them magic lessons, both were glad to learn to use magic.[ **♪**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV2ULiW6s38&feature=player_detailpage)

                Although so far Stephen only told them that Wonderland, Oz, Narnia and Neverland were all based in one world: the Wizarding World, and that it was here, it was only behind a magical veil that prevents humans without magic, Muggles, can see it. Another thing he said was that the spiritual energy, chi, ki or chakra, or whatever they are called differently in each culture, were all the same: life force or vital energy, which is produced by every living being, but not everyone can use it to do magic. And that´s when he warned them that´s why they shouldn´t be exceeded with magic, especially without knowing how control it, because they may endanger his life by wasting most of their energy.

“You´re doing it again!” she cried in exasperation.

“I know!” He smiled again, “Sorry.”

“You´re just in such a good mood...” Nate didn´t know if it was a statement or an accusation, but even with their expressionless face, she was right.

                He is so happy that his father is really striving to teach them, even comes from work earlier than usual. Although both kids thought he would use the warning of spend spiritual energy as a pretext to stop the lessons for a while, but instead, the next day Stephen began to explain that magic was something like 10% concentration and 90% feelings, that´s why some of the great curses were made without wands or spells sometimes not even are made on purpose. There have even been cases where Muggles can make charms in forms of blessings by the enormous love they have for their loved ones. Alexa exemplified when his brother ran at super speed, without even knowing how, just with the desire to save her life.

                Then, to show how to perform a charm putting into practice the his desire to protect his family, Stephen cast a tracer spell in the machine gun that Nate had thrown out of the scene when he destroyed the homemade robot, the only part the **MIB** didn´t confiscate to investigate the case. But the charm was blocked as if a magic shield protects the person who attacked the Butterworths, which made no sense, because according to Stephen, the safest think was that it was a witch hunter. That made known to Alexa and Nate, they were barely touching the tip of the iceberg.

“You know, if you don´t pay attention to physics,” Karyn finally interrupted her classmate thoughts, “at least you could include me in what has you so distracted.”

“Really?” Nate was surprised, after all Miss _I only care about the studies_ , was interested in his life. “You don´t mind...?”

“It´s okay,” Karyn replied with a fake smile, “besides, take it out of your system could save us a few hours of your dreaming awake.” then she leaned her chin in his hand as if she really was interested in what Nate had to say.

“Well...” the boy was considering what could tell without revealing his magical origin. “It, actually, isn´t a big deal…”[ **♪**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=WyePfUSEk3E)

“Then why are you making a big deal about that?” this sounded to Nate like a complaint, but she really was encourage him to tell her.

“Okay then,” replied a little offended, “let´s just say that my sister and I managed to get closer to our father.”

“Really? That´s nice.” Nate made a feigned look of suspicious at her use of the word _nice_ , and especially at her honest smile.

“Yeah...” he said puzzled, “anyway, he has spent every evening of this week with us and it has also made us see a part of us, a good part of us, we don´t know we had.” 

                Nate was referring to skills training, he was learning, although very difficultly, to control his speed at will, just as he does with his strength. And Alexa has discovered that has the ability to see the future, but unfortunately her first vision was about a man in a white suit who used machines to attack, she saw this by touching the weapon which still trying to use to discover their attacker.

“Even though, we had to cancel all extracurriculars for it.” Nate finished with a wry smile of regret.

“Yes, Abel told me about that.” Karyn nodded trying to be supportive.

“Which reminds me... Why you didn´t go to his birthday party?” the boy recovered with a mischievous look, “He could have used you as moral support, damn it! I could have used you as moral support!”

“Me?”

“Yeah!” he continued still with the mischievous look, “you seem far nicer than my brother´s friends, and Abel himself.”

“Thanks.” Karyn smiled a little embarrassed, “Let´s just say that parties are not my thing.” Nate gives her another puzzled look.

 

Nate couldn´t tell Karyn everything that happened in the recent weeks, especially the fact that he didn´t like the idea of wait until the summer to get their own wands. But still he took it better than the Truscott sisters, or at least much better than Emily, who was making a huge tantrum at home in the ancient part of Ipswich. [**♪**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXsIjIJAtpg&feature=player_detailpage)

“I can´t believe that we won´t get our wands this Wednesday!” she yelled as she tore the curtains of her windows while her sister, Emma, was watching from the arch of the door with fear and yet with a bit of pity for her twin.

“Grandma said it was the law,” Emma said still without get in the room, when her sister finally calmed and sat on her bed with her arms crossed and frowning, “that it´s easier for parents to monitor their children when they are in home all the time.”

                Emily looked at her twin grumpily, she always hated that her sister were so calm all the time, in fact, she was too calm... as if she were already aware of the issue of the summer.

“What?” Emma asked nervously at the suspicious gaze of her sister. And finally betrayed herself by breaking eye contact with the identical, but more confident, pair of green eyes.

“Emma!” Emily yelled accusingly, making her shy feel sister guilty. “Why she always tells you everything before than me? She doesn´t trust me?”

“She even didn´t intentionally, Em, it came out when she thought saw something strange in the Choate Bridge...”

“When?” Emily demanded, making her sister hesitate. “Since when do you know, _Emms_?”

“A... a... a month...” Emma´s voice barely heard.

“A whole month?” Emily cried again.

“And a few days...” Emma shrugged as if expecting a blow.

“And you couldn´t tell me _all_ this time!” this time approached menacingly to her sister while screaming. “Knowing how much I want to do more than make the wind blow and tickle people…!” 

                Emily stopped when her sister back scared and just turned away from Emma to avoid see her. She hated to see that pathetic and weak version of herself, her blonde hair misaligned, large emerald eyes full of doubt and fear, and her hands covering all the time that long beautiful smile with her full lips of which she is so proud. 

                A necklace with a dark green round stone and a golden spiral adorning it was floating in front of Emily, she took it before it fell, just as the things her sister has floated have fallen before. Then she turned to Emma with a look of doubt.

“But my turn begins until the 10th.” since the death of their parents at the age of 8, they share the collar of his mother, changing turns every birthday.

“Just take it as an apology for having hidden the issue of the Wands.”

“Thanks Emms,” she expressed raising an eyebrow triumphantly, “but don´t think this will be enough to forgive you.”

 

**08/03/93**

 

The whole feeling of joy that Nate had felt the last few weeks, suddenly became cravings this morning upon waking, enough to wake up before everyone, even the early riser Abel. He tried to satisfy their anxiety with food, but that wasn´t enough, and with a power overload, decided to walk to school on this sunny but still cold morning hoping to get tired, but due to his new superspeed he get to school in seconds without realizing and without any drop of sweat or tiredness. So he had to manage to burn off all that energy he still felt in his body...

 

“You know, I thought that with the whole thing of magic you had matured a bit,” Alexa addressed her brother, “but I see that´s not the case.” She was shocked at what Nate could do in less than an hour, because he had managed to make a bonfire in the flagpole, with the desks of all teachers of the school and put to Betsy, the practices doll of first aid, like a condemned to burn. “At least you didn´t kindled it.”

“If that was too much for you, wait till you see the pyramid that I made inside the pool.” Nate said mischievously.

 

“Nate! Alexa!” Emily shouted and let go the hand of her boyfriend rushing to reach them before they get into his car to go home.

“And Abel, of course.” Nate suggested pointing to his brother, practically accusing her of rudeness.

“Of course.” she answered. “I came to remind you, the _three_ of you, about my... _our_ Get Together the day after tomorrow, you know to celebrate my sister and I.” quickly looked over her shoulder to her sister behind her, and then went to Nate invading his personal space, “After all, twins must be united.” She practically was flirting with him in front of her boyfriend, but Louis preferred to ignore this by looking at the blond boy.

“Sorry Emily, but we would prefer to celebrate only your sister, you know the subtle and polite one.” those words practically out automatically, Nate had been very impertinent the whole day, as if he couldn´t subdue his impulses.

“Nate...” Abel and Alexa called him surprised at how so bold he has been all day, even for him.

“Don´t worry Emily, we´ll be there.” Alexa said hastily and took his swarthy brother from his arm to guide him to the car. The girl was still stunned by the low blow that Nate had given her as Louis puts his arm around her shoulders.

“What´s wrong with you?” Alexa demand bothered once the car go along.

“I just didn´t like her attitude, besides, I was defending your brother!” He waved his hand to Abel who was in the front seat.

“Louis had already invited me. Don´t get me into this...”

“You didn´t have to be so rude.” Alexa said still bothered.

“I know, I said it without thinking.” he said barely regretted.

“That´s why I ask what´s wrong with you?”

“I don´t know,” he casually responded scratching his back, “maybe I just need something to distract myself.”

 

“Finally, you´re here!” Nate was sitting on the arm of the chair waiting for their father.

“Sorry guys,” Stephen apologized "I didn´t realize what time it was."

“I heard that the full moon was good time to make a spell” Alexa said excitedly, “We´re going to make a spell today?”

“What?” the father made a skeptical face, “our family doesn´t need anything to strengthen our magic, we aren´t like other wizards...” continued pretentiously, “or werewolves.”

“The werewolves exist?” Nate asked excitedly.

“Of course, but that´s a topic for another day. Unfortunately...” His smile faded from his face, “Alexa, the topic for today is only for your brother...”

“What?”

“Excuse me?” Alexa was already offended. “Are you asking me to leave?”

“I know how it sounds, honey,” Stephen said apologetically, “but I swear it´s only because we need the highest concentration possible, otherwise I´d let you stay… with… us.” Alexa was making an overacted offended face with everything and open mouth.

“Fine!” she replied almost shouting, “I´ll see if I´m not a _nuisance_ to Aunt Eva.” and she left the living room as dramatically as only she knew.

“Well played, John.” Nate said wryly, to which his father replied with a frowning. “So... What is so important that you had to get rid of Alexa?” He jumped from the armrest.

“I didn´t...” Stephen began to argue in his defense, but just rolled his eyes as a sign of not caring to the comment of his son. “Come here.” Stephen put his briefcase on the small round table that had two chairs facing each other.

“What´s in there?”

“That´s what you´re gonna tell me.” The father smiled to the Nate´s puzzled look. “Remember when you asked me, how I knew that the robot was in fact a weapon?”

“Yeah…” Nate answered slowly.

“Well, it was in the same way that I realized that you had too much spiritual energy and when Dylan was ran out energy.” Stephen paused dramatically. “With this.” Finally he said pointing his eyes.[ **♪**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=RR9kT8PL6ZA#t=13s)

“I don´t get it.” Nate said irritably, “Wait...” he finally realized that his father´s blue eyes were now even bluer, like electric blue. “Even the pupils of your eyes are blue!” the boy was laughing, “How is that even possible?”

“It´s my **Pure Sight**.” Stephen answered with a smile.

“Your what...?”

“It´s a Blood´s Legacy, a special eye that only the Butterworth mens have.” continued as clear and loud as possible.

“Only mens,” though it seems like something sexist, that´s why Alexa didn´t need to hear this lesson, Nate kept seeing mischievously the eyes of his father. “So... it´s like having x-ray vision?”

“It´s actually like having x-ray _and_ thermal vision, at the same time!” Stephen get a bit excited, but then cleared his throat as a sign of having regained his composure, “Only instead of seeing the heat, you can see the spiritual energy.”

“Magic!” Nate said, almost whispering, with a big smile on his face.

“Exactly.” Stephen seemed to be rather proud of the way his son couldn´t stop looking at him, “Now try to see what´s inside my portfolio.”

“Now?”

“I know it´s like throwing you to water without knowing how to swim, but...” Stephen stopped at the skeptical look that his son gave him for his bad choice of words, after all Nate never low from the second place in the swimming competitions. “Just try it, it´s in your genes and I have faith that you could do it.”

“Ok…” Nate sighed and turned his eyes to the portfolio that was on the table.

“Just picture how your spiritual energy is concentrated in your eyes,” Stephen said quietly trying to guide the boy, “and think about how great it would be see through things.”

                Nate couldn´t help but smile when he do what his father said, and after a few minutes to stare at the portfolio and several moments of frustration, that the boy knew how to express very well, he finally felt that his eyes began to feel heavier and how both, the iris and pupil, began to feel warm. Meanwhile, in the kitchen Alexa was shaking a potion, while still frowning because the _males_ didn´t let her see how they work.

“Come on, Alexandra,” Aunt Eva was chopping the last potion ingredients, “At least your father didn´t give you a speech about how their special eyes were proof that men were better than women like mine did.”

                Alexa rolled her eyes at the poor attempt to cheer her up from Aunt Eva, and then look at the substance in the cauldron, which looked like boiling applesauce, that was starting to stink.

“What are we doing anyway?” she said looking the substance suspiciously, as Aunt Eva added the last ingredients.

“It´s a potion that repels the Tracker spell, which is used to know when a child uses magic in front of Muggles and where they do it.” a smile of satisfaction was drawn on the face of Aunt Eva when the substance became transparent and lighter, giving Alexa the feeling of having done Mineralized Water, although still was a little impressed. “Now, give me your necklace.”

“My...?” Alexa grab her necklace´s medallion, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

“Nothing is going to happen to it.” Aunt Eva showed confident and he offered the hand to her grandniece.

                Alexa took off the collar still dubious, Aunt Eva take it and put it on the table to spread a small spoonful of the potion on the three silver spirals. On contact the liquid turned into what seemed soap bubbles, though without the colors from spectrum, which were absorbed by the collar making shine the pink stones in the middle of each spiral.

“Awesome.” the girl said, practically to herself.

“Many families of wizards, living in Muggles communities, use it clandestinely.” Aunt Eva began to fill a small bottle with the potion, “Here.” She gave the bottle to Alexa. “When your father done with Nathaniel, you will give him the potion and demonstrate that you know more than him.”[ **♪**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=K5FRpBpleGU)

                Alexa gave a happy smile to her great aunt and thanked her with a quick hug and a kiss, even if it wasn´t something as great as a magic eye, now she had something about magic to brag to her brother. That´s when a celebration cry was heard from the living room.

“I did it, I DID IT!” Nate was jumping for the excitement of have been able to look through the portfolio and see, what he considered to him, a lot of boring and pointless papers. He rushed to hug his father, who also was very excited, even raising him a few inches off the ground and realizing that he could see through his skin. “I can see the tissues behind your face and your hairy chest behind your shirt.”

“I know! Cool, isn´t it?” Stephen had the biggest smile that their children had seen on him.

“Oh my god! What color are my eyes?” Nate was screaming with excitement.

“They´re blue!” Stephen was almost screaming with excitement too.

“Oh my god!” He jumped up and hugs his father again. “Look Alexa, I could do it, I have my **Pure Sight**!” Nate excitedly told his sister just she walked into the room with the potion in her hands and ran to hug her.

“That´s great!” She returned the hug frankly excited.

“I know! Isn´t it?” the first thing he noticed to release her of his arms, was the small bottle in her hands. “What´s that?”

“Um...” Alexa doubt whether she should do what her aunt said. “It´s nothing, let´s focus on your achievement.”

                She was clearly jealous that his brother was now above her, but Nate put more attention on his father when he started to say that, once he master the **Pure Sight** , he could see the spiritual energy of others and even control with his own. Alexa took advantage that the attention was no longer on her and left the room putting the potion in his pocket with a haughty look.

 

**10/03/93**

 

[ **♪**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=VfI8Ykmf7Ok)The next days Nate couldn´t help using his new eyes at the Academy to see the girls´ underwear, same age and older, and cheating on Mr. O´Neill weekly tests, especially in this one that was particularly difficult, but of course was only with training purposes, to improve their new skill. In fact he was so focused on practicing his **Pure Sight** , that he decided to miss the twins Truscott´s _Get Together_ to practice, but Alexa doesn´t let him miss the party from the girlfriend of one of the Big Bad Four, even if it is from the least popular of them.

“You´re just punishing me ´cause I activated the **Pure Sight**.” said the boy practically whining.

“No...” the brunette replied firmly whit a smile, “I´m actually punishing you for the rude you were with Emily the other day, I´m keeping a better punishment for your _flirty_ eyes.” she completed while walked away from him.

“You´re kidding, right?” he asked nervously and walked behind her at the no answer “Alexa?”

 

Nate knew he couldn´t deny the request to accompany her sister to the party, he practically owes her for beating her in the matter of magic skills, but at least he could bring a date. The boy has done so well in this last month, that only lacks have the girl he likes to be complete, and he still wouldn´t give up so easily with Ashley. But like it´s a private party, Nate would have to ask permission from the feasted ones, or at least from the nicest of them. The problem is that he didn´t find her, even if he looked everywhere, he doesn´t look at the place where she was. And is because she was in the least expected place for Emma Truscott, the principal´s office, or more exactly, outside the principal´s office waiting for her sister.

                Emma had always maintained average academically speaking, but since her grandmother condition them to get good grades if they wanted to study magic, she has putthe best of herself. On the other hand for teachers, the conclusion most obvious for her student improvement was another…

“All we say, Miss Truscott, is that it seems very suspicious that you have improved your grades, from one day to the next...” the principal was being a bit abrupt.[ **♪**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=6Dec_g4qf2o)

“Are you suggesting that I´m not capable to do it?” Emily was clearly offended and upset, and with all reason.

“Well, except for your sister, no one before had get a perfect score on one of Geography´s weekly tests.” the man give the blonde time to understand, “And since the two of you had the tests at different periods...”

“You are accusing me of having made my sister do the exam… for me!” she was so upset by the unjustified accusation, now they not only were rubbing on her face Emma´s achievements, but now they are attributed to her Emily´s own.

“I´ve seen it before, Miss Truscott please...” the principal stopped to see the tears that Emily was trying to hold in her big green eyes, even if he thought they were tears of offense or indignation, she clearly felt overwhelmed by a tremendous anger, and not just to the man in front of her, if not also to her sister.

“Okay Mr. Galati,” Emily wiped the tears from her cheeks, “If you believe it is necessary, I´m willing to submit to a new test, witnesses and all.” she squeezed his prominent lips like passing the bad taste that the conversation was letting in her mouth. “I could even do it right now!”

“Tomorrow at first will be fine.” He try to say the most polite possible.

“Thank you.” Emily rose the most dignified as she could and left the office. She was still wiping the tears, when he stopped to the mention of her name around of the corner´s hall.

“I would like you to bring a date Nate,” Nate finally found Emma and he had asked his request. “but as you may have noticed, my sister has a little crush on you, and she would kill me if I let you take someone else to the party.”

“But she isn´t Louis´ girlfriend?” Nate asked with a puzzled look.

“Oh, she is.” Emma let out an innocent smile that, to the boy, was the most tender that have ever seen. “But you should know better than anyone, that the little princess must have what she want or there will be a huge drama.”

“Ahh ha ha! I know!” Nate didn´t know what was funnier, that it´s true, or that it was Emma who said it. Everyone has always thought that Emily stole the vitality of his sister by her very presence, but she is in fact very nice without a twin that clouding her. “Anyway, your sister should be careful, I might prefer the fun twin.” 

                Emma smiled shyly and tried to hide the blush of her cheeks with his hand. **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=4yUiKuvlyE8#t=161s)** Emily had heard the whole conversation, and she couldn´t hide the anger, so she left before anyone see that she was affected by his timid sister.

 

The blond girl goes to the football field, thinking about how now Nate was added to the list of things that her sister had stolen from her. Added to the trustfulness of their grandmother, the good academic reputation and the status of being the good twin, the pleasant, which is humble and of good feelings, which could be a serious girlfriend. She was so deep in her thought that she didn´t listen Louis calling her while chasing her through the field, the only thing Emily wanted was to be as far away from her sister to breathe her own air, and at the moment that place to her was the highest bench of the bleachers.

“Em, What´s going on?” the boy asked his girlfriend.

“Go away! This is also your fault.” she answered without looking at him as she reached her destination.

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked confused, looking up seeking her gaze.

“This is your fault!” Emily shouted, finally addressing those big and angry green eyes to the boy. “You should´ve become friends with Nate, instead of playing bromance with his loser brother.” under the golden spiral of her necklace, a green light began to pound in the dark stone.

“E... E... Em...” Louis started to feel a pressure on his chest.

“We could have stopped Emma approached him,” Emily started down the steps toward him menacingly. “and I would still on a higher social status than her.”

“S... st.. stop...” his voice barely came out of his throat as he felt increasingly weaker.

“But it´s my fault too.” she say with a fake condescending look and then started screaming. “I should have _drained_ the limited popularity you had and dumped you, instead of underestimating the prudish of my sister!”

Louis suddenly felt how all his strength leave his body, making him fall backwards hitting his head and rolling through the steps to the ground, the girl ´s first instinct was to help, but she felt overwhelmed by the energy that filled his body without warning. The boy landed with a bloody face and one arm bent backwards, and feeling the most powerful person in the world at realize what she had been able to do, a proud smile filled the Emily´s face while watching her classmates getting together around her unconscious boyfriend on the floor, but his grin became even more expressive to see Nate, who looked her with troubled blue eyes.

 

The image of Louis being taken by the ambulance repeated over and over in Abel´s head, he seemed the most affected of the three brothers, despite not knowing that it may have something to do with the Wizarding World like Alexa and Nate did. The blond boy don´t speak in the whole pathway and when they get home he went up straight to his room, which was convenient for his brothers, because without him they could speak freely. **[♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWthdHPOSRY&feature=player_detailpage)**

“Are you sure about what you saw?” Alexa wonder doubtful.

“Absolutely,” the dark-haired boy replied a little irritably, “the spiritual energy in the body of Louis was almost empty.”

“What does that have to do with Emily?”

“She had almost twice than the rest on her body,” Nate said taking off his tie and unbuttoning the collar. “like if she had sucked it.”

“And that makes you think...”

“Yeah!” 

                Nate walked to the Family Room and his sister followed him. Aunt Eva was sitting comfortably on the couch reading a book when her grandnephews came abruptly. 

“Aunt Eva, the twins...?”

“Butterworth are the only sorcerers in the town?” Alexa interrupted, and her brother looks at her puzzled.

“The twins Butterworth?” Aunt Eva also seemed puzzled.

“Yeah, you know.” The girl thought quickly. “Nate and I, Dad and Aunt Meghan, you and Grandpa.”

“I can ask why the sudden interest?” she looked at the boys suspiciously.

“Just curious.” Nate answered without giving importance to the buzzing sound and blue flashing behind them. “The Butterworths are the only family of wizards in the town?” he played along with her sister.

“Of course we are.” Stephen replied with a casual smile, carelessly of the jump of surprise his childrens did, and joined to her Aunt on the couch.

“What are you doing here so early?” Alexa wonder.

“The Academy called me. Along with all the parents of those who witnessed the accident.” the men headed his blue eyes to Nate.

“Are you sure?” Nate asked.

“Yes, They said they were worried about how you could take the accident of one of their classmates.”

“Not about the call, John!” the guy said a little desperate. “About the other wizarding families.”

“Of course. Why do you ask?” An obvious tone of forced unconcern came from the mouth of Stephen.

“Nate thinks he saw something magical with his _crazy eyes_ , that´s all.” Alexa interrupted and his brother realized that she was preventing him to say something about the Truscott, his father gave her a joke glare to the nickname of the eyes.

“Well, you haven´t trained well your eyes, it is normal that confuse what you see with them...” 

“That's what I said?” Alexa added.

“Nate,” Stephen tensed up in his spot. “someone saw you use your **Pure Sight**?”

“What? No.” Nate tried to feign offense as he remembered Emily´s grin at see his eyes.

“Since that was clarified, can we retire to do homework? before you have the opportunity to exclude me from another male activity.” Alexa didn´t wait for the response and left the room making Nate went behind her.

“Why you didn´t tell them the truth?” Eve glanced at his nephew.

“I don´t want them to fully immerse themselves into the world of magic yet.” Stephen verify that his childrens really have retired to their rooms. “At least not if it isn´t necessary.”

“Who you think they were refering to?” Aunt Eva asked without taking her haughty eyes from the book.

“I have my suspicions, but I´ll solve it.” Stephen declare confident.

“Like you always do…”

**Author's Note:**

> After hear Children of the Wild Ones, I immediately thought it was the perfect title. You may not understand very well at first why the name of the series, but when you discover more about the future of the characters, and especially of his past, will be revealed why it is the perfect theme for this work.


End file.
